planetprotectorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Protectors: Red Alert/ Chapter Six
Kaiya had finished her story and got up out of her chair to check the light outside. Jack and Casey were still seated, tearing up over the story they just heard. "That’s... so sad! Why couldn't they take you in??" Jack sniffled. "I guess I just wasn't qualified for anything..." She sighed. She noticed the light had grew once more. "Don't we have tons of animals here now? I mean, I have no idea what half of them do..." she eyed the Corgi who had winked at Jack at least 20 times now. "Hey! I'm sure he’s... very helpful." Jack blushed. "Well I don't care what that foxy grandpa Scott has to say, Kaiya, you can stay here with us and we'll make sure you get to talk to Rufus when this mess is over." Casey patted Kaiya on the back, a little too hard, but Kaiya was thankful. "Thanks, that means so much... I don't think the others considered my relationship with Rufus... Never mind that though... Since our encounter with Sabre Xylox's economy became stable and we've been living much better." Kaiya went to sit back down. The corgi came over to the three and patted Jack on the shoulder. "Hey. Sorry I didn't quite get the chance to tell you my name. It's Roary." "OH!.. Hey... Roaaryy..." Jack was in awe but suddenly interrupted by the opening of the ship's door. Sonar and Scott shuffled in, not looking too confident. "Sorry Roary but you two are gonna have to wait!" Casey rushed up to Sonar and bounced off her. "Sonar Sonar Sonar!! Well what's the plan, Dan?? Lemme know!!" Scott looked up to Sonar and nodded in approval. "We came to the conclusion that we cannot destroy the light. But we're thinking we may be able to transfer it into electricity." Sonar began before being interrupted by Jack. "Didn't Cindy already do that??" He asked. "Yeah, but this time we're not transferring it into energy we can use. Such a thing is not possible..." Sonar began. "It's complicated and so far, Rufus and Melissa have only figured out how to partly convert it into something else. They're gonna need your help Jack." "Hey, I think I'll be able to help you." Roary winked. "I'm not just here for no reason." He glanced at Casey who rubbed her hand behind her head in embarrassment. “...The other group will be arriving at Tropoi soon, so there's nothing we can do in the meantime. Casey and Sonar, you're dismissed." Scott smiled, acting as if anyone would listen to him anyway. "I'm gonna go train. What about you two?" Sonar asked. "Ooh I'll come too! I need to sharpen my claws." Casey smiled. Scott stood in the middle, awkwardly. "You just gonna stand there? C'mon! Let's go train!" Casey grabbed Scott by the arm and the three ran down the hall (Well, two of them. Scott was on the floor being dragged.) Meanwhile, on Cindy's ship... "UGH. I'm so bored of sitting around here. When are we landing??" Polly was growing impatient. "We're just about to land. Besides, the ship is so big, why don't you have a walk around??" Cindy questioned. "Uh, it's just... not the same." She moaned. Melissa was on a call with Jack and Roary whilst Rufus was piloting the ship (somehow). "So, what do we want with the electricity?" Roary asked, with his arm around Jack. Jack was that red his fur should've been strawberry scented. Melissa squinted at Roary. "Hey, not so close. Arms off my bro. ANYWAY, the plan is that we can use the electricity to keep the ships in power without having to pay bills!.. Oh, and on the less illegal side we can help planets in need by giving some electrical power to them too." "This will get rid of the light completely right? No worries about it powering Velocity up?" Jack asked. "Nope! We'll be equal. Then all we'll need is pure strength to win. Although that's still a concern. I wouldn't wanna be on the receiving end of one of Sabre's punches..." Melissa worried. "Hah! From what I've heard, I don't think Sabre's as big and tough as animals make him out to be..." Jack said. Cindy walked into view of the camera. Rufus turned his head. "What... have you heard?" Cindy questioned Jack. "Oh uh... NOTHING!! I just... assumed..." His pupils shrank to small dots in his enormous eyes. "Okay... Landing..." Rufus focused and made a perfect landing, no turbulence at all. "Woah... We should have you drive the ship more often!" Cindy patted Rufus on the back. Melissa was still on the line. "We're gonna head out now. I've sent you two a file of our research so far. We're closer than you to the light so we're gonna try find a way to begin the transfer once we've got it sorted with you two. Good luck!" Melissa signed off, casting an evil stare at Roary. "Everyone ready? I got us all parkas because it's really cold out there. Suit up!" Cindy threw the parkas at everyone. Well she tried. She hit Rufus in the face, missed Polly and dropped Melissa's. The group opened the ship door and took a look at their surroundings. Not a single patch of the ground was visible; snow had covered it all. It was snowing at this time too. There wasn't a single building in sight; it was nothing but hills and frozen over ice ponds. "Rufus!! Let's make snow dogs!!" Melissa grinned. "Melissa, it’s way too cold to do th-" It was too late, Melissa was already spread out on the floor, waving her arms and legs frantically. “...OKAY I REGRET THAT!!" Melissa, due to her unusual DNA, froze solid. Cindy picked her up and held her with one arm with ease. "Don't worry, we'll find somewhere where we can warm you up. But for now, I'll just have to carry you..." She began to move forward, making use of the GPS on one of her belt's many applications. "The town centre is just down there. Surely it'll be warmer so Melissa can move again?" Cindy was practically talking to herself, she was walking way ahead of Polly and Rufus, who were too tired to keep up and too cold to keep up, respectively. "Here we are!" Cindy celebrated. The town centre had a fountain right in the middle that surprisingly wasn't frozen over, due to the heating appliances that are scattered throughout the town. Around the fountain were shops that curled around to make a circle. Due to their thick coats and survival instincts the general public consists of penguins, polar bears and wolves. "I'm glad we picked this place. It looks much better than that bore of a planet named Xylox. It's much more popular here!" Polly was about to go shopping when she realised she kind of needs to help save the world... “...Anyway, remind me of what we gotta do again?" "We need to get close enough to the light so that I can begin to transfer it." Rufus said, distracted by the large chute off in the distance. "Uh, how close?" Polly asked. "I could fly ya there." "We need to be quite close... We're gonna have to go to space... I think that chute over there is our way up." Rufus pointed over at it. "Space!! Cool!!" Melissa was super excited. "Well, it’s gonna take some time, and whoever goes may not be able to make it back in time for Velocity's attack, so in that case I will have to stay here and keep guard. I need someone to help me with the weapons, so Melissa can stay with me. Polly, your physical abilities will benefit you in space, and... Rufus... I think it'd be best if you went with her. You're light enough for Polly to pick you up if necessary and can work on the transfer with the best possible knowledge..." Cindy took a breath. "Rufus. I know you're stressing right now but-" "What?? Nah, I'm fine, totally fine. Yep!!" "Rufus. It's within sub-zero temperatures out here yet you're sweating." "Yeah okay I'm freaking out. I can't do this!" Rufus tried pulling his ears but the parka got in the way. "Hey, I got ya covered. Don't worry! We'll get through this together." Polly flew up to ruffle the hair on his head. "Right. We'll head back to the ship and Melissa will keep in contact with you guys. I'll be defending ground." Cindy and went to the nearest heater to warm Melissa back to a state of mobility whilst Polly nudged Rufus forwards. The two had reached the bottom of the chute. It was large and transparent, and fitted at the bottom was a door. Inside the chute was a floor that elevated. Two polar bears were fiercely guarding it. "HEY! I'm Randy, and this is my son Andy. The wife Mandy is out in space, just past here. There's a giant red light in space, tell me you've seen that, right? I can't let you past. It's way too unsafe." "Yeah! Can't let you past! Sorry!" Andy added. "But... But we need to!! Get... up th-" Rufus stuttered. "Look, we're Planet Protectors. We need to get up there ASAP. Now if you don't mi-" Polly was shoved back. "HAH! You think I'd believe a bird is a protector? You're such a useless species. No bird's ever accomplished anything." Randy chuckled, nudging his son for his approval. Polly held back her tears. "Rufus... show em your badge." Rufus got his badge out and the two bears suddenly changed their tone. "There's no way you guys would hire a bird... Seriously? Anyway, I guess I should let you through. There's no nest up in space, remember that squawker!" He screamed as the two went up. The two began to head upwards on the slowly moving platform. The transparency of the shoot allowed them to take in all the surroundings. “...What was that about?" Rufus sat down on the platform. "You heard them. Birds are useless." She sat with him. "That's not true at all... You're so great at talking to everyone on the ship... I could never do that." Rufus smiled. He tried to look down, but heights aren't his greatest strength. There was a short silence. “...Besides, I thought that stereotype got kicked to the curb a long time ago." He added. "That never happens. There's always someone to reinforce em. You can't get rid of stereotypes. Besides, you guys wouldn't know any better. I'm the only bird you've seen..." Polly cuddled herself with her feathers. "We'll find the rest of them someday Polly. I promise. All your friends can join us. Imagine that... Tons of birds in our team. That would certainly change how things are seen..." The platform stopped. There they were in space. The two viewed their interstellar surroundings... Category:Chapters Category:Red Alert